cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Rex
Ryan Stewart (Ringname Ryan ReX) is a CAW Professional Wrestler. He currently wrestles in New-TNA .Before joining NAW''' ' Ryan was a Wrestler in a League Similar to CrW called WZW (War Zone Wrestling). Fake New Gen Wrestling Before making a name for himself in New Age Wrestling, Ryan Rex made several cameo appearances in the short-lived fake version of NGW, a fed created by Burb for the sole purpose of trolling the real fed's owner, Mercurius. Ryan Rex made his debut on the first episode of Vixenz, and was defeated by Yuna. He later appeared on an episode of War and defeated an unknown jobber. New Age Wrestling Ryan ReX made his debut in New Age Wrestling after competing a 6 Man Battle match in the Pre-Show of NAW Emperor Rule, where the winner received a contract. He was the second to last competitor in the match and was Eliminated by Biff Andreas. Although Ryan Rex lost the match he and Toxicosis were hired afterwards. For the next several weeks, Biff and Ryan Rex had a feud by facing off against each other and each getting separate wins on different occasions. Eventually, they had faced off in their second Pay Per View in NAW All Or Nothing, which ended up as a loss for Biff after the Special Referee Toxicosis had attacked him. As NAW International Invasion was announced, Ryan was later announced on the card to wrestle against Biff Andreas, Toxicosis, and Peter Griffin for a chance to win the new NAW Television Championship, in which he was unsuccessful. At NAW New Found Glory he defeated Toxicosis to claim the NAW Television Championship. He later tagged with Shawn Dynasty and became a member of Raven's Flock. This lead him to become NAW Tornado Tag Team Champion. They would drop the titles to the Dudleyz at NAW Destruction Zone. He would defeat Kane to win the NAW Intercontinental Championship at NAW North Vendetta II. He would compete in his final match on NAW Voltage defeating Evan O'Shea before quietly retiring. Though later on he would sign with New-TNA. New-TNA On, Impact Episode 2, Ryan Rex made his debut as the newest member of The Winner's Circle and defeated AJ Styles. On Impact Episode 3, Daniels called out Rex saying that "Oshujax is only using ReX to boost his ego." Thus, a match between the two was made for Against All Odds. Later on in the night, ReX pinned Daniels in a tag match following a ReX Your Face. On Impact Episode 4, Ryan Rex and Mr. Anderson defeated Jimmy Spade and Christopher Daniels in a Tag Match. At Against All Odds, Rex was defeated by Daniels. Finishers and Signature Moves *'ReX Marks The Spot (Brainbuster)' *'ReX Your Face'' (Pedigree) *'Switchblade'( Durangee Backbreaker) *Jumping Dropkick *SuperKick *Running Lariat *Double Axe Handle *Reverse DDT Titles *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Television Champion (1 time) **NAW Hardcore Champion (3 times) **NAW Tornado Tag Team Champion (1 time) (w/Shawn Dynasty) (First) **NAW Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *'Other Accomplishments' ** CAW Champion of Champions (1 time) ** The Vivianverse ranked him #'32' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Entrance Themes * "The Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold * "The Wonders At Your Feet" by Dark Tranquility * "Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancys * "Charisma" by WASP Category:NAW Category:WEDF DCO Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Featured Articles Category:New-TNA